


Close To You

by Ginnumeru



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: (for like two seconds but w/e), F/F, Mutual Masturbation, Smut, Strap-Ons, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 13:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19426669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginnumeru/pseuds/Ginnumeru
Summary: “All she wanted was to get closer.But that was her mistake.”A CEO Jihyo / Assistant Momo au





	Close To You

Momo’s whimpering before she’s even close to touching her, half from the suspense and half from the pink, vibrating wand she’s holding against her clit. Being taunted with the sight of a naked Park Jihyo, resting sensually against the headboard of the queen size bed they both currently occupied, does nothing to aid in her neediness. Momo cant help but watch in awe as Jihyo’s toned arms flex as she pleasures herself. The way her half-lidded eyes still seek Momo’s own out. The way she still looks as if she could control the world with a snap of her fingers.

The sight alone would have set her off, that is, if the CEO had not instructed her to hold off on climaxing. All Momo could do was stare at the lovely sight of her boss’s tanned skin, illuminated by the moonlight shining through the large, glass windows of the luxury apartment.

It was incredibly satisfying - Momo had concluded - to see Jihyo in front of her like this, stripped of her work clothes, seemingly stripped of her status. It made her more appear obtainable, more real. She was no longer the “insufferable bitch of a boss” on the top floor, nor was she the unshakeable CEO “with a black whole where her heart should be.” No, Park Jihyo carried just as much lust as the average, horny human being. And only Momo was granted the pleasure of witnessing it.

Now, that didn’t mean her insistent demeanor had changed. Quite the contrary. In fact, what remained was a demanding, dominating woman who knew exactly what she wanted. More specifically, one who knew exactly what she desired from her assistant currently writhing in front of her. What more could Momo ask for?

“Tsk-tsk. What did I say about keeping your eyes on me?” The assistant was snapped out of her reverie only to be greeted by the disapproving face of Jihyo. “If you can’t follow simple instructions, I might as well this distance between us.”

Oh. Right.  
Maybe the permission to actually touch her would be nice.

The thought of not being able to reach out and touch the other woman deeply distressed Momo. She’d give anything for a chance to press her face between her soft breasts, even if that meant she still had to get off with just the wand. She could let that opportunity escape. Ready to utter the apology caught on the tip of her tongue, Momo was shocked at the next command she was given by Jihyo. 

“Turn that thing off and come lie over here, “ Jihyo orders, patting the spot next to her. Momo knows better than to disobey her wishes (again, that is), so she haphazardly drops the wand to the carpeted floor and scrambles over trying hard not to slip on the red silk sheets.

Momo knows better than to expect a reward. She already broke a rule, so Jihyo’s command confuses her just a bit. Trying not to express her shock, she lies down in front of the headboard next to Jihyo. Aside from handing Jihyo files earlier at work, this is the closest they’ve been all day. If not for the current arousal coursing through Momo’s body, she’d be a bit upset at that realization. After all, Jihyo was already naked in bed upon her arrival. Of all the things Momo thought she’d use the spare key she was given (as Jihyo’s personal assistant, no more than that), this was certainly not one of them. 

But that was neither here nor there.

Right now, she could only longingly gaze at the woman beside her. She was truly a beauty. Momo wanted to stay next to her for as long as she could. Unfortunately, that idea wasn’t in Jihyo’s plans. Basking in the warmth radiating from her skin was the only relief she was granted in those few seconds, as Jihyo soon arose from her relaxed position. 

“Be a good girl for once and don’t move a muscle.”

Momo should probably be offended. She was always a good girl for Jihyo when they had their little escapades in the CEO’s office. She did absolutely everything she commanded her to. Within reason. Well, unless she wanted to, quite rarely, be a brat. It’s not like Jihyo wasn’t turned on by that too. Whatever. That aside, Momo still followed her instructions and stilled herself as much as she could with her racing pulse. She did, however, take the opportunity to sneak a peek at what Jihyo was doing. 

Drawn to the gentle sway of her boss’s hips, Momo watched as Jihyo stopped in front of a drawer on the other side of the room. She gave Momo quite the show as her toned legs flexed as she squatted down to the bottom compartment, round ass becoming more pronounced as she neared the floor. Though her boss’s body was deliciously distracting, Momo still questioned what was in store for her. Despite this not being her first time in Jihyo’s condo, it was the first time she’d been in the bedroom. The anticipation of not knowing what she kept in there was eating at her. 

“Ah, here we go,” Jihyo remarked after a while. A soft clicking sound, like something was snapped into place, graced Momo’s ears. She tried to peer around Jihyo’s turned back - still unmoving because she was a good girl - to no avail. Suddenly, Jihyo started to get up from her spot, so Momo quickly steered her gaze to the ceiling. Her heart picked up its pace with each padded footstep that neared her.

When Jihyo finally reached the bed, the silence that followed was deafening. Momo, not sure what the woman wanted from her, daringly turned her head towards Jihyo. The sight turned Momo’s face as red as the sheets.

There, in Jihyo’s hands, was a thick, purple dildo attached to a leather harness. Momo estimated it to be about 8 inches or so, which intimidated her. Jihyo mist have recognized the look of hesitancy on her face, but she just laughed.

“Oh, don’t worry. I won’t be using this on you,” Jihyo assured Momo.  
Momo waited a moment for Jihyo to say something more, but she just stood there, continuing to hold the strap in her hand.

“Um...then what is it for?” Momo questioned.

Jihyo’s lips quirked up into a sinister smirk. “I’m going to put this on you, and you’re going to lie there like a good little fucktoy while I get my fix.”

The woman’s explanation took a moment to settle in Momo’s mind, but when it did, oh it certainly took its toll on her. She became a sputtering, blushing mess in seconds. Jihyo laughter echoed once more at the adorable display.

“Come on now. There’s no need to get so worked up. This is just a little continued punishment for your little slip up....oh, and no touching by the way.”  
Jihyo lowered herself to Momo’s hips, “Well, unless I tell you to touch.”

Momo wasn’t sure if she could take it.

“Now,” Jihyo continued, “Lift your legs up for me Hirai.” Momo quickly complied, allowing the other woman to slip her legs into each hole respectively. Momo was just pleased that the harmess wasn’t too complicated like others she had seen in porn (where she may or may not have fantasized about the crisscrossing leather adorning Jihyo’s beautiful skin). It eased her embarrassment just a bit. 

“Alright, now lift your hips for me,” Jihyo ordered before shimmying the harness up until it met Momo’s crotch. 

To her own dismay, Momo let out a light moan at the contact of the harness meeting her wet pussy. Surely she’d leave her mark on the leather, which brought back the small amount of embarrassment she had expelled prior. Well, at least Jihyo didn’t seem to mind. The woman simply giggled, and moved to tenderly stroke Momo’s toned abdomen. 

But, after that, her demeanor seemed to change a bit. 

Two wonderfully tanned thighs were placed on either side of Momo, as the other woman straddled her calves. Jihyo’s eyes darkened, as she descended down Momo’s body, teasingly wiggling her hips on the way. The sight was so tantalizing, Momo couldn’t help but drool a bit. The way Jihyo’s eyes locked with hers, hair framing her face, cheeks flushed with arousal. It was surely a sight to behold.

The descent came to an end when Jihyo’s back was beautifully arched, face right next to the strap. Momo might have laughed at the way the purple toy obstructed the view of Jihyo’s face, had her mind not been preoccupied with the anticipation of the woman’s next move. Well, she had a pretty decent guess at what was to come next.

Sure, enough Jihyo solidified her gaze on Momo before slowly opening her lips, letting her wet tongue slide out until it ever so lightly licked the tip of the toy. She gave the strap a few more kitten licks before giving Momo one last smirk. Then, she wrapped her full lips and sucked. 

This was the show of a lifetime for the Japanese woman. Sure, she couldn’t feel any of it, but god...Jihyo looked so good. The way she stared at Momo through half lidded eyes, smiling between licks and sucks, moaning with every descent. Amazing.

Jihyo pulled away again and continued to stroke the toy with her right hand. She gave Momo a sultry look before she groaned, “You like it when I suck you off, Hirai?... I bet you do.”

Momo’s mouth dried in an instant.

Jihyo simply grinned, continuing her previous work. This time, she started to move further downward with each suck. Further and further and further, until her nose nearly touched the base. Then she sucked harder than before, her cheeks hollowing out every other second. The way her misty eyes glistened from the window’s light made her look ethereal. Momo could watch all night.

The moment soon passed as Jihyo rose up off of the toy once more to speak.  
“You should see your face right now...I bet you wanna see me all stretched out on this big cock of yours, huh?” 

Momo wasn’t quite sure what to say, but Jihyo made sure that wouldn’t be a problem.

“I asked you a question Hirai,” she sternly spoke, “Is that what you want to see?”

“Y-yes.” Momo replied shakily.

Jihyo’s stare told her that wasn’t good enough. “Yes, what?”

“Yes, m-ma’am. I want to see it,” she reiterated, hoping it did the trick.

Jihyo continued to stare for a few seconds, worrying Momo, until that sexy, signature appeared once more. “Good girl, Hirai.”

With that, Jihyo readjusted herself until her hips were positioned above the toy. Momo was enthralled by the way Jihyo’s pussy glistened in the moonlight. The way a few droplets of her essence clung to the soft, trimmed hairs reminded Momo of the aftermath of rainfall. The dewy scent of Jihyo’s arousal aided in that thought. Perhaps, another time, Momo would be allowed to lick it up just like she’d done on many occasions shrouded under the darkness of Jihyo’s desk. 

Momo pushed that thought from her mind quickly, as Jihyo began to slowly, tantalizingly lower her hips downward. Momo watched closely when Jihyo threw her head back, taking note at the way the muscles of her neck shifted beneath her skin. The way the tanned woman moaned as her dripping heat stretched to accommodate the toy’s size was music to Momo’s ears. Slowly, slowly, Jihyo lowered herself, taking pauses every second or so. Momo supposed it had been a while since she used a toy as big as this on herself. She was further elated at the thought of being the one to see Jihyo like this after such a long while. She hoped the woman would enjoy this as much as Momo did.

After a while, Jihyo finally settled full on to Momo’s hips with one last grunt. Ahe gave herself a few seconds to adjust, before she looked back down at Momo. Her face was significantly more sweaty, Momo noted. She could tell that was a bit more of a struggle than she wanted to let on. Shaky hands were brought up in an attempt to soothe the woman, before they were stopped in place. 

Ah, that’s right. There was no touching allowed.

Momo lowered her hand back to her side, which gained her a look of approval from Jihyo. 

“That’s a good girl,” her quaking voice betrayed her confidence, “Keep following those instructions just like I said.”

Before she even had a chance to be disappointed, Jihyo moved. She began to grind herself on the strap keeping their hips connected. The friction between them caused made the room seem much hotter to Momo. It made her dizzy. The soft, slick sounds emanating from where they were connected made Momo even more so. But when Jihyo started to lift herself up little by little to gently bounce on Momo’s hips, they both lost it.

Jihyo’s eyes wavered. It was like she was trying her hardest to keep her eyes locked on Momo’s, but the sheer pleasure was too much to bear. Momo, on the other hand, had her eyes trained on Jihyo’s irresistible body. Her thighs, her pussy, her stomach...it was all a spectacle.

Momo couldn’t help but be enticed by the large, tanned breasts bouncing in her face. The dusky nipples that adorned them were rigid, looking perfect to play with. She knew just how sensitive the woman’s nipples were from their previous hookups. That knowledge partnered with the sight before her set fuel to the fire. She just couldn’t look away. 

Jihyo must have noticed her staring, if her next words were any indication. 

“Suck on them,” Jihyo whined out, as she slowed her hips a bit, giving Momo a better chance to latch on. Momo complied without a second thought and popped one of the warm, brown nipples into her mouth, tugging it down as she sucked to her heart’s content. Jihyo moaned at the welcomed sensation. Momo could feel her hips begin to stutter on top of her. It was such a wonder to see her fall apart like this, Momo thought. To be the one to give Park Jihyo such pleasure...it was always such a dream. Spurred on by the need to pleasure her more, Momo began to suckle on the other nipple, letting her teeth graze the nub once or twice. That was clearly the right thing to do, if Jihyo’s noises were any indication. Momo thought she might be close, if her misty eyes and quickening breath were any indication. Even so, she didn’t dare ask. The other woman would surely tell her when the time was right.

Sure enough, all it took was a few more seconds for Momo’s thoughts to be confirmed.

“You’re gonna make me cum baby,” Jihyo rasped out, “You’re gonna make me cum so hard with that big cock of yours.” She then bounced even faster, her hair getting messier and messier by the second.

Meanwhile, Momo’s mouth was now agape. Every time, without fail, she was so taken aback by Jihyo’s dirty words. She could only gaze into Jihyo’s eyes, so dark and full of lust. Then to her plush lips, mouth open in pleasure. To her tanned nape, which led down into her beautifully defined collarbone. And the way her chest heaved...it was all so much.

Momo felt as if she was close herself.

Newfound vigor coursed through Momo as she suddenly gripped Jihyo’s hips. She started to slam upwards into Jihyo’s dripping heat, angling her hips in a such a way that Jihyo’s eyes seemed to roll back into her head. Sure, Momo wasn’t supposed to touch, but surely this was worth it for the both of them. She’d be a bad girl just this once, she supposed.

“You like this, baby? Do I feel good inside you?”  
Momo was unsure of the use of pet names, but Jihyo seemed to respond well to it.

“Yes! It feels good right there! You’re so good Momo. So, so good. I’m...”

Momo took that as Jihyo’s final signal before finishing, so she delivered the final blow.  
“Cum for me baby. Show me how good it feels.”

With that, Jihyo falls apart.

Jihyo isn’t too loud when she cums, Momo noticed. Jihyo’s hips still, eyes rolled back and mouth agape. But besides the tremors, there’s not much else. Even so, this is the hardest she’s ever seen the woman cum. It sends sparks of joy flying through her body, banishing all thoughts she had about reaching her own climax away. She just continues to caress Jihyo’s hips and ass as she comes down from her high.

After what seemed like hours of the tanned woman make the cutest twitches, Jihyo slumps over, steadying herself with hands on Momo’s shoulders. Her pants fill the spacious, moonlit room. She must have been incredibly spent, Momo thought, because the next thing Jihyo does is lean fully into Momo, strap still inside her, with her head next to Momo’s own. 

Momo stills at this. 

She didn’t expect the woman to practically cuddle into her after the deed was done. She wasn’t quite sure what she was expecting. But, hell, she wasn’t going to complain. Instead, Momo decides to slide her hands up, before wrapping Jihyo in a warm embrace. She didn’t care if Jihyo’s back was soaked with sweat, she loved the contact all the same. That, and the delicious aroma of the tropical scented shampoo Jihyo always used. Momo was quite content. It was what happened when she started to stroke the woman’s back that she was startled. 

Jihyo turned her face towards Momo, her eyes hazy. Momo held her breath, but still took the time to appreciate the moles under Jihyo’s eyes and the cute wideness of her nose. Looking at Jihyo’s face overall, Momo noticed her expression was unreadable. It scared her a bit, before the other woman inched closer. It was in that moment that everything faded into oblivion. To Momo, it was only Jihyo and herself. Nothing else mattered. Not the stress of work, nor their statuses separating them. She only focused on their breaths mingling into one. Momo was so lost in the space she didn’t quite notice Jihyo getting ever closer. At least not until the woman pressed her lips to Momo’s own.

It was like the space she created had collapsed in on itself before exploding in a burst of light. It was a thrill, like all the secrets to Momo’s world had been unlocked. She had to go back in for more,

When Jihyo pulled back, she chased her lips once, twice, three more times, yet she still wasn’t satisfied. She wanted more. She pushed herself into Jihyo and strengthened her grip on the woman’s back. All she wanted was to get closer.

But that was her mistake.

Jihyo finally comes to her senses, her post-orgasm haze wearing off. She puts a hand between the two of them and lightly shoves Momo. Not realizing Jihyo’s panic, Momo chases after her lips once more only to be shoved once again. Momo slowly opens her eyes in confusion. She gazes into Jihyo eyes searchingly, and she sees something there that wasn’t previously. Before she can pinpoint it, Jihyo’s steely gaze - the one she often uses in the workplace - surfaces. She sits up quickly, as if leaning on Momo burns her very existence. She finally rises off of the strap-on, but Momo can’t even bring herself to be aroused by the juices glistening between Jihyo’s thighs and the rigid length. It’s not like she’s given much time anyway. Jihyo...no, her boss rather, climbs off the bed. Her shaky legs, however, betray her stoic demeanor. Momo remembers to file that in her head for a more happier time.

After all, how could she be happy? Her boss’s back is now turned away from her, as if she didn’t exist. As if she really was just her personal assistant. Momo begins to stew in her sadness when the CEO turns back to her. It fills Momo with hope. Maybe she realized there was a spark between them and she’d come back and hold Momo like she wanted her to. It could happen, right?

One look into her eyes told Momo that wasn’t the case.

“That’ll be all Ms. Hirai. I’ll be headed to the shower here, so you can use the bathroom down the hall to freshen up,” the CEO drones. “Oh, and don’t worry about the toys. Just leave the strap-on on the bed once you take it off, and I’ll get to it once I finish getting cleaned.”

With that, Park Jihyo strides over to the door of her ensuite bathroom. She noncommittally tells Momo to “have a good night,” before momentarily bathing the room in the bright light of the bathroom that halos her. She doesn’t even bother to look at Momo one last time, as she closes the door. 

Momo is rendered speechless.

She stares at the ceiling, then looks down at the toy that tauntingly juts from her hips. 

Why didn’t she expect this? Why did she think this time would be any different? Was it the location? Was it the fact that Jihyo contacted her outside of work? She wasn’t sure what had convinced her she had the slightest chance. When would she get it through her thick skull that she was just Hirai Momo, a personal assistant. She could never be enough for Park Jihyo. It just wouldn’t work.

Momo felt tears begin to well up, but she willed them away. She closed her eyes instead.

In the moonlit room, Park Jihyo’s assistant allowed herself a few minutes of rest before she would go home to an empty apartment. Just like every other night, and the nights that would follow this one, she was alone. So she let the darkness behind her eyes swallow her up.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my first fic ever and it was really fun to write! Im thinking of doing a sequel but idk if this is any good, but thats not important really. It's in the works either way. But yeah! Thats about it. This isn’t beta read or anything so if you notice any mistakes or errors don't hesitate to tell me! Constructive feedback is always appreciated. Tell me what you liked (or didn’t like). That’s all!


End file.
